Get Out
by PUNISH-HER
Summary: Trois années se sont écoulées depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Rodolphus Lestranges, en cavale, a trouvé refuge près d'un petit village moldu et s'enfonce lentement dans l'anonymat, la mélancolie et l'alcool. L'arrivée d'une jeune femme risque de changer le cours de sa vie.


Bonjour à tous. Voici le premier chapitre de ma premiere fic. N'hesitez pas à m'envoyer vos retours, ils me seront precieux :)

Le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter appartient bien evidemment à J.K. Rowling.

Plus un bruit. A cette heure de la journée, les chants d'oiseaux et multiples sons que la nature offrait dans ce coin de campagne anglaise s'étaient tuent. C'était pour cette raison que Rodolphus avait choisi cet endroit. Pour le silence. Un silence salvateur qui lui permettait depuis maintenant quelques années de se retrouver face à lui même.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce que les livres d'histoire appelleraient bientôt la Grande bataille de Poudlard. Quelques heures avant la mort du plus sombre sorcier que le monde magique ait connu, Rodolphus avait fuit sans se poser de questions. Cela faisait déjà tant d'années qu'il suivait le mouvement sans se demander ce qu'il souhaitait réellement faire de sa vie qu'il avait été le premier étonné de cette décision soudaine ; il avait fuit, sans demander son reste.

Maintenant encore, il se demandait ce qui avait motivé son geste, certes salvateur - puisqu'il était là, toujours vivant, toujours dehors, et toujours recherché – mais qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Depuis son évasion d'Azkaban, il avait ressenti si souvent une sourde colère monter du plus profond de ses tripes, et se répandre doucement dans ton son corps en lui brûlant l'estomac… Si souvent, qu'il s'était habitué à elle, et ne l'avait que rarement laissé exploser. Il s'était laissé consumer, et porter par le mouvement avait suivi les autres mangemorts sans se poser de questions. Il avait tué, torturé, blessé, frappé, lancé des sortilèges qui auront laissé à ses multiples victimes des cicatrices indélébiles. Il en avait pris du plaisir, de plus en plus, comme si au fur et à mesure ses actes lui permettaient d'exprimer ce sentiment de révolte qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivée dans une prison qui avait de si nombreuse fois détruit la raison des femmes et hommes qui y avaient échoués.

Rodolphus ouvra délicatement la porte de la minuscule cabane qu'il s'était fabriqué en débarquant un soir d'octobre au beau milieu de cette nature florissante. Elle était plus que modeste, brinquebalante, et ne tenait certainement debout que par miracle. Il y avait installé ce qu'il avait récupéré aux alentours du village moldu qui se tenait à plus d'une heure de route à pied dans lequel il avait échoué, un peu au hasard. Un matelas à même le sol, de quoi faire bouillir de l'eau, une table et une chaise.

Pas de magie ici. Il le savait, s'il était encore en cavale des années après le début de la chasse aux mangemorts survivant, il ne le devait qu'à sa décision de ne plus y avoir recourt. Il avait été marqué, comme tous ceux qui avaient fuit et qui avaient été rattrapé pour finir leurs jours à Azkaban. Une marque similaire à celle que les mangemorts utilisaient à l'époque pour fondre subitement sur les rares personnes osant utiliser le mot « Voldemort ». Une marque élargie, qui permettait aux Aurors d'être avertis si un seul des mangemorts recherchés osait utiliser la plus petite formule magique. Douce ironie.

Le soir de son arrivée, après de nombreuses semaines d'errance, il avait atteint ce village moldu et, épuisé, avait finit par franchir le pas de la porte d'un modeste pub anglais. Sa haine des moldus n'avait jamais été à la hauteur de la peur qu'il ressentait pour eux. Leur langage, leurs vêtements, leurs préoccupations, leurs objets, leur nourriture, leurs moeurs… Tout lui semblait venu d'un monde beaucoup trop lointain et auquel il ne pourrait jamais s'adapter. A bout de forces, ce soir là, il était entré à contre coeur dans ce pub miteux où il était sûr qu'il ne croiserait ni aurors, ni sorciers pouvant potentiellement le reconnaître.

Il s'était affalé sur le siège le plus proche, et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Ne sachant que faire, Rodolphus avait tenté de se calmer et d'apaiser les battements affolés de son coeur. Il avait tenté de respirer calmement, doucement, en fermant les yeux, et ne les avait ré-ouvert que lorsqu'il avait senti la présence d'une femme à ses côtés. Une petite femme rondelette, un peu inquiète de voir cet inconnu au teint si pâle et au regard éteint entrer d'un pas chancelant dans son bar quelques minutes avant la fermeture, le fixait intensément.

« -Bonjour. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Pas d'argent. C'est bien dommage, vous semblez avoir besoin de manger mon brave. Et de dormir. J'ai une chambre innocupée à l'étage. On fait aussi hôtel, ici. C'est au premier, tout au fond, sur la droite.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas…

\- Pas d'argent, oui, ça j'ai bien saisi. Mais vous avez du bol, ce soir ! J'ai été élevée par mes parents tout comme il faut. On en voit plus beaucoup, des vagabonds comme vous par ici, mais ma mère et mon père m'ont appris à toujours avoir de côté la part du pauvre, pour le cas où un pauvre se pointerait. Et je veux pas vous manquer de respect, c'est pas du tout mon genre, mais vous m'avez l'air plus pauvre que la plupart des pauvres à qui je donne la becquée ici. »

Rodolphus se tourna vers les quelques clients qui soupaient au fond du pub, attablés sans dire un mot et qui avaient cessé depuis un moment de se préoccuper de lui. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie s'était intensifiée. Il avait froid et faim, et son envie d'aller se livrer aux Aurors pour que tout s'arrête enfin s'était faite tellement intense ces deux derniers jours…

Il était fatigué de fuir. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, et prendre une décision lui paraissait, dans la chaleur de ce petit restaurant, beaucoup trop complexe. Quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur cette petite femme aux manières un peu brutes mais au sourire franc, il sembla soudain réaliser qu'elle attendait certainement de lui qu'il lui réponde. Il en était incapable, tétanisé par la peur qui reprenait petit à petit sa place et par la fatigue qui ne le quittait plus depuis des jours.

Dans son malheur, Rodolphus avait de la chance : la femme qui se tenait face à lui n'avait rien d'une pimbêche sans coeur. Elle aussi avait connu la misère, la vraie, avant de réussir enfin à s'en sortir au prix de nombreux sacrifices pour installer son petit commerce dans ce village perdu. Elle reconnu en cet homme ce mélange de honte et de douleur qui carractérisait si bien ceux que la bonne fortune avait laissé sur le carreau, et décida qu'elle lui ferait pour ce soir un beau cadeau : elle prendrait la décision à sa place.

« - Bien. Vous allez prendre l'escalier ici sur la droite et arrivé au premier étage, vous suivez le long couloir jusqu'à la porte du fond, aussi sur la droite. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper : ça fait droite, au fond, puis droite. Il y a une salle de bain, parce qu'entre nous ça doit faire un moment que vous mériteriez un bon bain chaud. Je vous apporte à manger dans quelques minutes, le temps de vous faire réchauffer quelque chose. Parce que mon bon Monsieur, c'est vot' jour de chance, à 20 minutes près vous trouviez porte close. Je ferme toujours à 22h ici, et la ponctualité, pour moi, c'est vital, presque autant que la bonne tasse de thé de 17h15 ! »

Elle passa une de ses mains sous le bras droit de Rodolphus qui sursauta, puis se leva doucement et se laissa guider, un peu perdu, le long du chemin qui l'amenait enfin vers le repos. Le flot ininterrompu de paroles de cette femme l'apaisait et calmait un peu toute la peur que cet endroit lui avait inspiré au premier regard.

Elle le laissa monter l'escalier seul, un peu inquiète de voir qu'il ne semblait tenir sur ses jambes que par miracle. Arrivé au premier étage, Rodolphus appuya son épaule contre le mur quelques instants afin de reprendre son souffle. Il avança péniblement le long d'un couloir étroit aux murs parsemés de photos de famille et de cartes postales qui ne laissaient qu'entrevoir un papier peint fleurit vieillot. Ses pas craquaient sur un vieux parquet en bois qui n'avait sûrement pas été entretenu depuis des années. Enfin, il atteignit la chambre de droite, entra et ferma précautionneusement la porte à double tour.

Le coeur battant la chamade, il lança un regard alentour. La chambre était grande, et semblait ne pas avoir changé d'apparence depuis le début du siècle. Un grand lit au matelas épais et dur, un bureau en bois sombre, une peinture rosie par les années, et dans un coin de la pièce une baignoire à même le sol, un petit tabouret, un lavabo et un miroir.

Rodolphus hésita, pris d'une irrépressible envie de se jeter sur le lit et de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il se souvint soudainement avec honte des paroles de son hôtesse, et se déshabilla prudemment, réussit avec peine à s'introduire dans la baignoire et laissa l'eau brûlante envahir celle-ci.

Posé sur l'un des côtés de la baignoire, un savon et une brosse ne semblaient attendre que lui. Il se frotta le corps avec douleur, brusquement, un corps qui le dégouttait et qu'il n'osait même plus regarder.

Malgré les années passées à Azkaban, il l'avait toujours entretenu. Il avait passé des heures dans sa cellule à refuser de se laisser mourir, à utiliser le peu d'espace qu'il avait pour suivre un programme sportif intense avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. C'était sa façon à lui d'avoir l'impression de contrôler sa vie, de ne pas se laisser couler dans la dépression profonde comme la plupart de ses co-détennus. Les muscles de son torse et de ses bras s'étaient développés au fur et à mesure des années.

Mais il avait suffit de quelques mois d'errance, à fuir et à dormir dans des lieux sombres et abandonnés, se nourrissant de si peu, pour que ses muscles fondent. Son corps était à présent son ennemi numéro 1 et la preuve ultime qu'il ne contrôlait absolument plus rien.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un de ses bras commençait à saigner, il interrompit subitement ses frottements brutaux.

En jetant un regard sur la droite, sur un petit tabouret collé à la baignoire, il vit qu'il y avait posé là tout le matériel nécessaire pour se raser à l'ancienne. Blaireau, lame de rasoir, crème à raser... N'ayant jusqu'ici jamais eu à n'utiliser autre chose que la magie, Rodolphus s'empara avec précaution du rasoir et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

Bien sûr, il en avait déjà croisé quelques fois dans sa vie, les utilisant pour torturer ceux de camps adverse qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser son chemin.

A la vue de la lame brillante dans sa main, il se souvint de la douleur sur le visage de ceux sur qui il avait asséner avec précision ses coups de lames, et sa main se mit à trembler. Il ne suffirait que d'un coup bref, le long du poignet, en suivant bien la veine, pour que tout s'arrête.

Plus de faim, de froid, de douleur, de fatigue.

Plus de fuite et plus de cette peur sourde qui le paralyse chaque fois qu'il pense à la prison qui l'attend.

Rodolphus posa d'une main assurée la lame sur son avant bras droit.

La fraîcheur de celle-ci contrastait avec la chaleur de l'eau.

Il allait revoir Bella, et plus important, retrouver son frère.

Sûrement.

C'était ça, mourir : rejoindre ceux sans qui la vie n'avait plus de goût, plus de sens.

Un léger et bref Toc-toc le fit sursauter.

« Je vous pose ça là, prenez vot' temps, bonne nuit ! Les toilettes sont à droite de l'escalier. Petit déjeuner à 8h. »

La vie n'avait plus de goût, plus de sens.

Plus de sens.

Peut-être qu'au contraire il était temps pour lui de trouver du sens à sa vie. De se reprendre en main. De se remettre à manger, à se laver, à courir et à vivre. Peut-être qu'au fond, Bella pouvait attendre. Après tout, il avait passé, lui, sa vie à attendre d'elle le moindre geste tendre ou attentionné qui n'était finalement jamais venu.

Il avait survécu à ça, survécu à Azkaban et à la plus dévastatrice des batailles que le monde sorcier ait connu.

Il avait survécu à la mort de son petit frère, fauché par un sortilège en plein combat. Il l'avait vu tomber. Il avait déserté le combat en courant jusqu'à lui, avait tenu son corps sans vie sans réaliser que c'en était terminé des deux seules personnes qui avaient comptées pour lui.

Il avait survécu à ça. Il était de ceux qui survivaient. Il pouvait survivre à tout le reste.


End file.
